


present memories

by rubyblanco00



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyblanco00/pseuds/rubyblanco00
Summary: the memories we have from before are as present as the ones for todaywho are we to say which we value more.(plot? just random drabbles of inspiration that come to for now :))))
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> not edited

During the days that you were forced to do what your parents said, it usually revolved around the Hyuga Compound.

It wasn’t a bad place necessarily; in fact it was actually very nice. You even had a little garden growing there that you tended when you went. You enjoyed it and you enjoyed talking to the people of the Hyuga clan and learn more about their family and their abilities. It was interesting, but it wasn’t ideal.

You weren’t there as a friend per say, though you could proudly say that Hinata Hyuga was your best friend there, but rather you were there for family politics. And so you sat on the side of the field watching your best friend take on her younger sister by order of their father.

It was a bit of a one sided battle as Hinata lost against Hanabi. You sighed to yourself as their father frowned at the two of them. You hated the fact that the clan you were destined to join was so old school. Who cared if Hanabi was stronger than Hinata? Hinata was getting stronger everyday and even if they couldn’t see it, you could. 

  
“Pay attention,” The head of the clan instructed you, as you quickly sat up straight and nodded. “You may learn something from watching this fight. Hanabi is a great fighter and she is already stronger than Hinata. I believe that she may be even stronger than you.”

Okay. Hold it old man. There was no way that the little punk could be stronger than you. You were the strongest female shinobi your age in the village and this backhanded comment was not going to sit well with you. 

Before you could open your mouth to retaliate, Hinata was flown across the field by her sister. You quickly got up and rushed over to her, helping her up as quickly as you could. You brushed the dirt and dust that had climbed onto her during her fall and looked over at Hanabi.

“Are you trying to kill your sister?” You asked her, eyes squinting as you looked at her questioning. “A slight centimeter to the left and you could have put her in a wheelchair or into cardiac arrest - this is supposed to be training, not a fight to the death.”

A pink glow erupted from your hands as you began to heal your friend the best you could. She would need some bed rest for the rest of the day at least. Nevertheless, you continued to use your medical skills to the best of your ability as you tried to forget everything you had just seen.

This was one of the things that you disagreed with regarding the Hyuga clan, but also your own. You came from a long line of medical ninjutsu users and you were already in training under your aunt. It was only a matter of time before you began to hone your skills to the profession given that your mother never found out. 

You did not enjoy playing doctor for your friend who could have avoided these injuries had the clan had a different set of ideals.

“She knew the consequences of training.” He said from wooden porch, “You can’t expect not to earn a few injuries from training, especially if the strength difference is very large between opponents. Hanabi is at a much higher level than Hinata is, therefore it shouldn’t be much of a surprise that she was hurt.”

“But that doesn’t matter.” You yelled back at him as you felt Hinata shift in pain, “She’s your daughter, you should be looking out for her and making sure she doesn’t get-”

A dark look is what your words received from the head of the clan. He cut you off and activated his own Byakugan. “Silence. I will not be spoken to like that by someone of the likes of you. Heal Hinata to the best of your ability. You will face the consequences for your words at a later time.”

You gritted your teeth as the pink glow from your hands came to a stop. The old man turned and walked back inside gesturing for his younger daughter to follow. Hanabi looked over hestitanly at where you and Hinata lay before following her father.

She stepped when she reached the wooden porch where you had once sat, “Tea will be ready soon, Lady [Name]. It will be in the-”

“I know where it’s at. Just get going already.” You sanpped at her, frowning as you struggled to drag Hinata insteaed by yourself, her arm draped over your shouler. “Come by my room later so I can heal you up as well.”

She nodded and with that all that was left was you and your best friend struggling to get to her room where she could rest for the next day or two. 

“I’m fine, [Name].” Hinata said quietly as she struggled to walk, “I’ll be okay.”

“You’ll be feeling great when you get some rest and let me heal you a bit more.” You told her as you made a turn to the right. You quickly placed your other free arm in front of you as you made contact with another person. 

No one fell to the ground, but an unpleasant sting came from your arm as the boy in front of you grasped it a bit too hard. You tugged your arm out of his grip and looked at him in his lilac eyes, “Excuse me.”

He moved to the side as you began your trek with Hinata. “Where are you off to at a time like this?” He asked you, acting as if he didn’t see the injured girl with you. “We’re supposed to be at-”

“I know exactly where we’re supposed to be at Neji, but until I make sure that Hinata is going to get some rest everything else is going to have to wait.” You told his, annoyance resonating from your voice. It wasn’t his fault you were angry, but you just wanted her safe. You continued walking; her room wasn’t too far from where you currently were.

“My uncle is not going to be pleased to hear about this, (Name).” Neji said.

You stopped in your steps, looking back at him once more. “Like I’m supposed to care what a pile of old bones is supposed to think.”

He frowned and watched you turned and continued walking away from him. “I’ll see you in a bit, Neji. Make sure my tea doesn’t get too cold.”


	2. chapter 2

There wasn’t a lot that could be said about your current situation.

You sat in the hospital, your mother with her hands on her hips lecturing you about what you had done. You were in a hospital gown, cuts and scratches covering your face, a prominent black eye that your mother called out as she yelled at you.

It wouldn’t have been too bad if there hadn’t been bystanders around, but in a quiet hospital setting you were sure you were red in the face of embarrassment.

“And you have the nerve to spar against your fiance?” She yelled at you, shaking her head in disappointment, “What were you thinking, [Name]? You aren’t a little kid anymore to be fighting - much less an actual ninja-”

“I am a ninja too.”

She frowned at you. “You are not a ninja. You are a little girl whose head is up in the clouds. You are going to be a wife - you aren’t going to be jumping through trees forever. You need to start thinking about your future.”

“Well what if I don’t want to be a wife?” You asked snarkily, fists clutching the bed sheets as you stood up to your mother. “What if I want to be a medic ninja or part of the ANBU? What if I want something more that this stupid domestic life you’re trying to force down my throat-”

Your mother said your name sharply. She was getting really mad at this point, but you honestly didn’t care. Everything you had been taught by her was garbage in your book. And now, sitting in a hospital bed in the middle of the village you weren’t going to stand down.

“I don’t want to get married to Neji.” You told her, “I don’t want to get married to anyone. All I want is to be able to be myself and to have fun and fall in love. You wouldn’t know any of that because all you’ve done is quit being a ninja and force yourself to love-”

“That’s enough.” She grabbed you by the shoulders and looked at you straight in the eyes. “I will not have my only daughter out killing for the sake of the village. You will do as I say or I swear to you I will make sure you get married to someone worse than that Hyuga.”

You looked away, the same frown adorning your face. “I doubt anyone could be worse than Neji.”

She let you go and closed her eyes. She took a few deep breaths before grabbing her things and exiting the room. “The next time I come back I expect you to be better behaved, do you understand?”

“Yes ma’am.”

And with that you were by yourself once more. You scratched at the band-aid on your face and glanced over at the window. The sky was so blue and the clouds appeared like cotton balls drifting away. It was a nice day.

“I know you’re out that, Hinata.” You said, hearing a small gasp from the other side of the curtain. “You can come out already; the coast is clear.”

She looked to the ground as she moved from behind the curtains. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, really.”

You waved your hand at her. “Don’t worry about it. Everything the old hag says is bullshit anyway.”

The flowers she had in her hand were placed in the vase next to you. She looked at nervously, looking away when you called her out on it. “Do you really think she’s not to let me be a ninja?”

You shrugged. “Dunno, but does it really matter? As long as I’m a ninja at heart that’s all that matters.” You looked at your hands, “And besides, I’m already training to be a medic ninja one day by my aunt so it’s cool.”

“Okay then.” She smiled at you. “Has Neji come to visit you yet by any chance?”

You shook your head. “Nah, and I doubt he’ll show up anytime soon. Knowing him, he’s probably either gloating about it or beating himself about it. I’d say the first one, but he’s always full of surprises.” You gave her a big smile, “But if he doesn’t show up, I can use it as blackmail when I get out.”

“You can use what as blackmail when you get out?”

Hinata let out a small squeal as you let out a full scream. It was unexpected to hear a voice and you were sure that the great Neji Hyuga was smirking from where he stood. You couldn’t tell - your face was underneath the bed sheets in fear.

“Don’t do that,” You told him, voice muffled as your face came back up to the surface, “I might have a heart attack and die again, you know.”

He frowned. “If you’re already joking around like this, you must be fine.”

“I’ll be fine when I finally get my face back to normal.” You picked up the mirror that was on the stand with the fresh flowers Hinata had gotten you. “I mean look at me, I look like a rotting pumpkin.” You touched one of the cuts, recoiling at teh stinig sensation, “I’d be okay with it if it didn’t hurt so bad.”

“Are you in a lot of pain, [Name]?” Hinata asked you.

You shrugged. “Only when the ointment dries up or I rub my face when it itches. They put me on some medication a few minutes ago and said I should be feeling better.” You told her, “That’s probably why I yelled at my mother. I have no fear of the consequences of my actions.”

“How is that any different to how you normall act?” Neji asked.

“Probably because then my face isn’t beat up.”

The awkward silence that hung in the air by your comment was stifling. You let out a sneeze and smiled, telling them that everything was a-okay, because for once you didn’t feel like your skin was being cut in half.

Hinata laughed as Neji made a face to your comment. You laughed it off as you tried to mimic the face Neji had made. He rolled his eyes as he took a seat next to you.

Hinata noticed how looked at you when you let out another sneeze followed by barrel of laughter.

Dusk had fallen as you awoke from your nap. The medication the nurse had put you on had knocked you out for a few hours while your friends had been visiting. You shrugged it off as the light of the moon entered your room.

Neji and Hinata had both left for the night once they were sure you were going to be fine. That was what the nurses told you as they brought you supper. It was very bland, but nevertheless you enjoyed your meal in silence. Your mother had not come to visit you and you thanked the heavens above.

The nurse in the room placed another blanket on top of you, replacing the other which contained food spills and blood for some reason. “That boy of yours is real handsome, sweetie.”

You snorted. “If you look past that asshole personality then sure, maybe if you squinted hard enough you could see an actual person.”

She laughed as you dug into your rice. “I don’t mean to pry but I overheard what your mother and you were arguing about-”

“I’m sure the whole hospital heard it.”

“-and while I can’t say anything about your family situation as a whole,” She looked out the window towards the sky, “You should be happy your family was kind enough to choose a suitor around your age.”

“From what I’ve heard, a rich old man would be worth 10 of Neji.” You pointed your chopsticks at her rudely, “I mean, I’d only be a trophy wife, I’d do as I please and I wouldn’t have to worry about getting my ass handed to me. Not to mention my entire life wouldn’t be based on protecting family members from each other.”

She sighed. “To each their own poison, I guess.”

And with that she left the room, taking your finished tray of food and watched as you looked out to the sky once more before closing your eyes.

As the sleep took you, you could have sworn someone was next you the whole time.


	3. chapter 3

“You kicked butt!”

You yelled out from the stands, hollering out in cheering as you watched Naruto be the victor for his match. He had wiped the floor with the annoying guy named Kiba and his mutt. You were thrilled that your friend was advancing to the next round. You hoped that you could join in celebration after your own match.

“Yeah I did!” He yelled back at you, “Did you see that, [Name]?”

“You bet!” You jumped up in the air, punching the air at the same time, “You were so cool, Naruto! You went shoom! and schaw! and then he was like, ah! Phew! Phoosh! You were the bomb! Yeah! Whoo!”

Everyone sweatdropped as you and Naruto yelled in teh arena, but each commented on their own cheers and surprises for the victor of the match. The two of you were besties and no one could tell you different. Nevertheless, as you jumped from where you were down to the ground to give him a hug, everyone was sure that the two of you were crazy.

“I wonder who’s gonna fight next?” Naruto asked as he placed the ointment on his wounds. Hinata had finally accomplished mission: Naruto Oil - as you had dubbed it - and his wounds had very quickly disappeared. Both you and Sakura were amazed.

Kiba was being taken to the infirmary and Hinata had gone over to visit him before he arrived. So, you were just chilling with Naruto and Sakura and Lee. It was such an odd bunch but the nervousness still remained as names were called.

Hyuga Neji vs Hyuga Hinata.

A chill went up your spine as you tried to act as calm as you could.

You were never one to get involved too much in fights regrading old school traditions.

For one, you never really wanted to be grounded for life if you ever hit someone important like Hianta’s sister when they fought. You didn’t want to start gossip for the old ladies of your clan to branch off of as they sipped their morning tea.

You had learned to be a good little lady and to stay in your place.

Though sometimes, it could be hard. And other times you said fuck it and did what you wanted.

“What the hell were you thinking?!” A firm fist is what landed onto Neji’s face as everyone crowded around Hinata. “Were you trying to kill her!?”

“You must be some idiot!” You were shaking with anger, a scowl upon your face as you raced up to him to hit him again. You landed another blow on him and then another, “She could have died and all because of some stupid rules made by your messed up clan that made you think like this.” You missed, narrowly and before you could do anything a weak cry from Hinata stopped your unofficial battle.

You shook your hand from Kakahi-sensei’s grasp that had also stopped your next attack before rushing over to your friend and beginning to heal her the best you could. Her heart had stopped beating. She had no pulse.

“Cardiac arrest.” You said out loud. “She’s going into cardiac arrest, dammit! She doesn’t have much time, get me those medics while I stabilize her.”

Your hand began to glow a bright pink as everyone looked over the now bruised Neji, a smug look on his face. You heard him and Naruto exchange some words, but you mind was blank. The adrenaline that raced through your veins outweighed everything as you worked to fix Hianta the best you could.

By the time she was on the stroller you were able to bring back her pulse, calming everyone as you explained all of the details to the man in charge of the medic team. Once it was done you felt the weight of the world coming back to you and you swayed a little where you stood.

Naruto was able to catch you before you could fall. It wasn’t necessary, but it was appreciated. You gave him a quick smile before jumping out of his grip and head straight toward Neji. You were stopped by his team leader before your could do anything to him.

His Byakugan was on as he stared into your face full of hatred. “You had not right.” You struggled against the Jonin’s grip, “You had no right to say any of that to her. You had no right to do that to her.”

“This was a fight and death was possible consequence-”

“That’s a cowardly move you idiot!” Your eyes welled with tears, “Hinata was dead. She went into cardiac arrest - he heart stopped dammit! What is wrong with you, Neji? What did she ever do to you-”

“She took everything away from me, [Last Name] and you know it.”

“You’re wrong.” You stopped struggling. You looked at him with tears strolling down your face, “The clan’s stupid traditions took everything from you - she had nothing to do with it.”

He frowned at you, ignoring the tears that streamed down your face as if you were a child throwing a temper tantrum, “You’re a fool like the rest of them.”

“And you’re a dumbass idiot who keeps victimizing himself because of some stupid peer pressure from our dead ancestors!” You yelled at him, still struggling against the Jonin’s grip as you tried to get close enough to land another hit, “Do us all a favor and just get over yourself already, you big dummy!

Tenten butt in, “Hey! Watch your mouth, floozy!”

“That’s enough from everyone.” The Fourth Hokage cut in, silencing the lot of you, “What’s done is done and none of it was against the rules of the Chunin Exam. There’s not point crying over spilled milk, we must continue onto the next match.”

You swallowed the lump in your throat as you watched Tenten console the bratty Hyuga. He looked past her and stared back in your eyes. A single phrase crossed both of your minds as you looked away.

_What a fool._


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contains spoliers from Boruto: Next Generations

You looked at the blonde boy in front of you and smiled. “What’s up Boruto?”

The boy looked at you with a scarred look on his face. “You know who I am?”

“Yup.” You looked over to the cloaked man next to him, “And this is the older version of Sasduck I presume?”

“Sasduck?”

Sasuke rolled his eyes at your comment as you smiled. “I should’ve known that you always knew who we were [Name].”

“Duh, it’s not a power every clan has.” you said, glancing at your fingertips, “But I’m glad to know that at Hinata and Naruto end up together and have an adorable little baby like you.”

You pinched his cheeks and kissed him on the cheeks. “So, what do you call me in the future? Auntie [Name] or something cringy like that? Oh, do you have any siblings? Please tell me that your parents boned more than-”

Boruto turned red in teh face. “Yes I have a little sister and stop asking e questions like that!”

You celebrated as he said that.”She must be adorable! Oh I love her already!” You looked over at Sasuke, “So did Sakura finally get over her schoolgirl crush on you? What about Ino?”

“Sakura? You mean Sarada’s mom?” Boruto asked as you jumped up in happiness.

“You named her Sarada?” You let out a squeel of joy as you punched Sasuke in the arm, “That’s adorable! You did take my suggestion all those years about kid names. I didn’t know I meant so much to you guys!”

Sauke brushed you off. “Just stop it already, [Name]. You’re going to grab unwanted attention.”

You snorted. “Puh-lease, if this kid is anything like Naruto, attention is going to find him before we can do anything about it. And it’s not like your outfits are really helping either. You should really have thought about bring a spare change of clothes or something.”

“Do you have anything we can use, then?” Sasuke asked.

You shook your head. “Sorry, the only guy stuff I had from my clan is either stowed away in their rooms or donated. I could go to the Hyuga compound but their stuff is too old school so you would definitely stand out because of your age ranges.”

“Hyuga?”

You smiled. “Yeah, that’s where your mom and me live at right now.” You saw him look at you funny as he asked you why. “Most of my clan was killed by Orochimaru’s goons during the chunin exams and those that remain are older folks, women and children. We’re staying at teh Hyuga clan while we rebuild our home.”

“Oh, I didn’t know about that.” Boruto said as you looked away.

“Yeah, well, you just gotta keep moving foreward and all.” You swallowed the lump in your throat as you looked over at Sasuke. “You don’t have to worry about running into old you; he’s not going to be back for a while.”

Neji watched as you latched your arm with the froeigner’s and dashed away before he could say anything. It was so odd watching you be so happy with someone you didn’t know anything about. “[Name], how do you know that boy?”

You shrugged. “He’s one of the potential suitors my mom was looking into when I was younger. We used to play all the time when we were young, you know.”

He frowned. “I don’t reacall there being any other suitors-”

“There were loads and all from different ages.” You told him, “Why? Are you jealous?”

Neji looked at you and then back at the foreigner, “Why would I be? There’s nothing to be jealous about. I have better things to worry about than who you’re trying to marry.”

You rolled your eyes, “Whatever you say. But don’t worry, I’m still planning on marrying you.”

You flashed Neji a quick smile before bouncing back over to Boruto. If you had truly been paying attention to Neji you would’ve caught the blush that arose on his pale cheeks.


	5. chapter 5

You were never scared of the dark.

You weren’t scared of thunderstorms or clowns or your mother’s wrath. Maybe you did fear the occasional snake or spider, but rarely did you freak out because of a cockroach that had invaded the pantry.

You weren’t afraid of what was going to happen to your clan after having watched your people die in front of you. You were not scared when you held your mother’s body as she took her last breaths.

You had been born brave, stubborn and hard headed. More imprtantly, if you ever messed up or did fuck up completely you mother had always been around to scold you and fix you problem. If it wasn’t her it was your aunt.

Maybe that’s why you were scared now.

You sat outside the waiting room, waiting hear some sort of update from the medic ninja working on your fiancé. His injuries had been severe and it was a miracle in itself that Neji had even made it back to the leaf village alive in his state.

You closed your eyes and brought your clasped hands to your forehead as you tighened your jaw. Shikamau was right across from you and you did not want him to be the person to watch you cry over the person who swore to hate so much.

“I’m sorry.”

You looked up at him and he could not stand to meet your teary gaze. He looked to the ground in shame as it burned throughout him. He took personal blame for the fate of his teammates.

“W-what?” You stuttered out, swallowing the lump in your throat, “What are you talking about?”

“It’s my fault he’s here – why they’re all like this.” He said, “If only I had been more rational or –“

You scoffed, “Great, another one.”

Shikamaru looked up at you as you wiped away a straw tear that rolled down halfway on your cheek. “Huh?”

You rolled your eyes. “If you’re gonna victimize yourself here then fine, go ahead and say that you’re tramatized by this mission or your ego is hurt or something stupid.” You inhaled sharply, nose now partially stuffy, “But you don’t get apoligize for the outcome of the mission, Shika.”

You wiped your nose of your sleeve and tried to keep your voice levelled, “You did what you thought was right as their leader and because of that they’re still alive. They’re a little busted up, but they’re gonna live to see another day.”

Shikamaru stood up and handed you a cloth form his pocket, “Here, use this.”

“Thank you,” You smiled at him meekly and blew you nose, feeling the seat next to you shift as he sat down. “And thank you for bringing back Neji to me, Shika. I know the mission was to get Sasuke, but thank you for at least bringing him back to the village.”

He nodded. “Yeah, well, I doubt he would die before telling you-“

“Shikamaru,” His sensei had arrived to speak to him. He looked over at him and then back you where the two of you sat. You could practically feel the anxiety come from out of the poor boy.

You put your hand on his arm and gave a small smile. “It’s going to be okay, Shika.”

He watched a tear stream down your face, “I know.”

Neji didn’t wake up for five days.

There had been a little part of you that had been scared that he wasn’t going to wake up. Given how often death had come to visit you these past weeks, you were positive that they would take Neji from you as well. You wouldn’t have been surprised.

You sat at his bedside, only leaving to go home to shower and food, but for the most part you stayed by his side in that incredibly uncomfortable chair. You brought a book or two, occasionally bringing in friends and family who were also worried about him.

Hinata came and went as well. He might have been a big ass to her for most of his life, but he was still family and she cared for him almost as much as you did. But she could tell that there was a special bond between the two of you, something that more noticeable now when she entered the room to visit him.

She watched as you slept, your head resting against his body on the side of the bed, Neji’s hand and your intertwined. You didn’t let go of it even when she placed a blanket on your form, instead bringing it closer to your face as you struggled to keep yourself comfortable in the hospital setting.

She smiled at the two of you, watching a scene so adorable she was sure you would deny it if she told you. Neji shifted in his sleep, as if sliding closer to your warmth. It was truly a domestic sight to see.

When Neji did awake, your face had been the first he had seen.

You hadn’t been paying attention to him, your nose buried in a book. It wasn’t until he groaned slightly in pain that you looked over at him, looking straight into his lavender eyes that you realized he was finally awake.

Neji wasn’t sure what surprised him more: the fact that you were crying, the fact that you were hugging him or the fact that he was in a hospital bed. You had screamed out something about him being awake, grabbing the attention of the nurses and doctors in the hospital before flinging yourself into his arms, tears streaming down your face.

“You’re awake!” You pulled away and sat on the bed, and wiped your tears quickly before reaching out to cup his cheek with your hand, “You’re finally awake. Neji, oh, Neji I was so scared you weren’t going to wake up.”

He gave you and odd look as you rubbed his thumb against his cheek, “Yes, well its going to take more than that to bring me down.” He watched as more tears streamed down your face, “Listen, I’m going to be okay.”

You gave him a teary-eyed smile. “I know.” You wrapped your arms around him again, pulling him close against you and squeezing him tight, “I know.”

The medical staff of the hospital quickly came and escorted you out to the waiting area so they could attend Neji. You understood and went home to change your clothes and bring the news that he was okay. There was no doubt that everyone was going to be happy about that.

But everyone could tell that you were the happiest about that.


	6. Chapter 6

To be honest, you weren’t entirely sure how the two of you even ended up in this situation.

You had been sparring together, both of you exchanging blows back and forth. You ignored the blood that dared to trickle out of the cut Neji had inflicted on your arm and you watched as his skin turned purple from where your fist had made contact.

Over the years, the two of you had grown closer and closer in terms of relationship, but in terms of physical combat you were certain you had the upper hand. His special ability be damned for all you cared.

“Give it up already, Neji.” You mocked him, spinning a kunai in your right hand as you walked around him to taunt him, “Your Byakugan isn’t going to save you against my Otogan; I can hear every move you make before you even move an inch.”

He pushed your mocking aside and lunged at you. You jumped up in the air, easily dodging his attack and threw your blade at him. He blocked it with his own weapon and watched as you landed back down. You smirked at him.

“Wipe that grin off your face,” He sneered at you, breathing heavily as you laughed at him from where you stood.

“Nah,” You waved your hand half-heartedly at him, “It’s so much fun getting on your nerves, you know.”

You looked up at the sky and squinted over at the clouds. You frowned slightly before activating your Otogan, your clan’s special ability to be able to listen from miles away whether it be a simple conversation to the chakra flowing through their body. This time it was the latter.

You put a hand out and grabbed Neji’s face with ease, the bottom of his face in the palm of your hand. His sneak attack while you had been unfocused during your sparring match did not surprise you as you continued to use your ability to listen.

“Shut your chakra up, Neji.” You told him, hand still on his face as you cupped your ear to hear better, “Do you hear that?”

Neji blinked twice before grabbing your wrist and taking your hand off his face. “No. What is it?”

You glanced over at him, “I don’t know. But something’s happening right now.”

You took a few steps away from his, still focusing on the sound you claimed to hear. Neji was now more than a little afraid of what was to come, “Is it something bad? Are we being invaded?”

You shook your head no as a smile began to grow on your face. You deactivated your ability and quickly started towards the direction of village’s entrance.

“It’s Naruto!”

“NA-RU-TO!” You screamed at the top of your lungs, before lunging yourself into his arms, “OH MY GOSH YOU’RE BACK!!!”

Naruto nearly fell back from your hug attack, before wrapping his arms around your waist. The two of you laughed as he spun your around in a circle. Jiraya watched as you were placed back on your feet, your arms still wrapped around Naruto. Just who was this girl?

Naruto relished in the moment of having you in his arms before letting you go. He looked at you up and down before blushing a bit. Guess some things had changed.

Jiraya laughed at the scene in front of him, watching his student ogle at your body without any guilt. This boy was heads over heels for you it seemed, but you were certainly not having any of it. You quickly kicked him in his gut and crossed your arms at him.

“HEY!” You glared at him, “Eyes are up here buddy! Since when did you become such a pervert?!” You pointed an accusatory finger at his hunched over form that was in pain, “What happened to my best friend who didn’t stare at my boobs!”

“Yeah, well, its not my fault you finally grew some,” Naruto replied, feeling his meal want to come back up, “And its not my fault you’re so damn pretty I can’t help myself.”

You looked to the side and pouted, your voice small unlike before, “You think I’m pretty?”

Naruto flashed you his signature smile before quickly walking over to you and wrapping an arm around your shoulder, “You’re the prettiest girl in the Leaf Village.”

You raised an eyebrow, “Even prettier than Sakura?”

Naruto looked down at your boobs and swallowed, “Yeah, well, only by a little.”

You slumped against his form and sighed, “And to think I thought you had changed.” You looked up at him, now noticing the height difference that had formed between the two of you, “You know, I even skipped out training with Neji to come see you and this is how you treat me?”

“I said you were prettier? What else do you want from me?” He asked you exasperated, allowing you to escape his hold and shake your head, “And besides you can train with me instead of him anytime you want.”

You brought your pointer finger to your lips and tapped a few times, head deep in thought, “Yeah, but if I can totally beat up Neji in a a sparring match, I can wipe the floor with you without even having to lift a finger.”

“We’ll see about that.” Naruto replied, cracking his knuckles, “I’m a lot stronger than I used to be, ya know?”

You looked over at him, “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

“You’re on!”

“I hate to break your little reunion folks, but we need to get to the Hokage’s office,” Jiraya said, watching as Naruto nodded. “The two of you will get to spar soon enough, but we have some things to do right now. Got it?”

“Right.” Naruto turned to you and stuck out his hand, “We’ll fight the next time, okay?”

You looked down at his hand and then back at him, looking at his suspiciously, “Is that a promise?”

“You better believe it.”

You sighed and shook his hand with your own, “You better not back down you hear me, Naruto?”

“I won’t,” He gave a large smile, “You can count on that.”

“Okay then. You gave him a small smile before pulling him close and hugging him one last time. “Welcome home, Naruto.”

Neji was not very happy when you returned back to the Hyuga compound.

He had finished his own training on his own after he had watched you sprint away from him. He had heard you utter Naruto’s name and had decided not to follow you. It wouldn’t have been worth the wait anyway; knowing you, you probably were hugging and crying over the boy anyway.

He had already started to tend to his injuries when he heard you enter. You walked over to him and watched as he ignored you. There was no doubt about it, he had that stupid look on his face.

“So, I take it you’re mad at me.” Neji did not reply, “Or at least annoyed. Maybe a little agitated. Perhaps a little jealous and probably and most definitely booty hurt that I wiped the floor with you-”

Neji furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance as he wiped a cream on his wound, “You did not wipe the floor with me. We were on even footing the entire time.”

You rolled your eyes. “No, yeah. Keep telling yourself that. Whatever helps you sleep at night, buddy.”

Another wave of silence came from Neji as you took a seat next to him. The two of you were sitting outside where the regular sparring matches between the two of you usually took place. You brushed off the awkward silence and hummed to yourself.

“Anywho, I saw Naruto.” You looked down at the grass and smiled, “He looks a little different, but he’s still the same guy from before. His chakra is definitely stronger now and when he hugged me I could tell his muscles got bigger to. Probably from all his training or, actually, definitely from all his training.”

Neji paid no mind to your rambling as you continued, “He even told me I was prettier than Sakura, you know? No one’s ever told me that and even though he was looking at my boobs the whole time, I take that as a win.”

Neji scoffed at you as he wrapped a bandage around his arm. He watched as you swat his hand away and did it for him, “And then he promised me we would fight next time we could, but I’m 1000% sure I could beat him up without breaking a sweat.”

He looked away as you brought you fingers covered in ointment to the blossoming bruise on his chest, “But, you know, even though he’s a little pervert who finally grew some balls and some chakra, I’m happy that he’s back. A little part of me thought I was never gonna see him again.”

You reached over into the medical bin beside Neji and took out a bandage, “Also, I’m sorry I ditched you in the middle of training. I was just so happy to see Naruto again. I should’ve waited until after.”

Neji sighed as you placed the bandage to his other wound on his shoulder. “It’s fine. It’s been a while since you’ve seen him; there’s no doubt that you would want to visit your best friend after all this time.”

You gave him a small smile as you smoothed out his bandage, “I promise next time I’ll finish kicking your ass first before leaving.”

He rolled his eyes at you. You laughed as he put on his shirt. “You really are such an idiot.”

“Yeah, yeah,” You said, pushing his insult away with ease, “but at least this idiot is offically prettier than Sakura.”

Neji deadpanned. “That literally means nothing.”

You pointed a finger at him and glared. “Easy for you to say when you’re one of the cutest guys in this village! I don’t even make top 10.”

He gave a strange look, his mouth gaping open as he tried to think up a reply to your nonsense. You crossed your arms and looked away from him. Neji didn’t know what surprised him more from your little outburst.

“You think I’m cute?” He asked you.

“I don’t, but half the village does,” You told him, slightly hurting his ego as you continued to look away from him, “But at least you’re not considered uglier than Ino. I mean, I’m totally better than Ino. And don’t get me started on Tenten. I know she’s your teammate and all, but I am 1000% sure that I am much better looking that her.”

He watched as you continued to list off the other girls in the village who were deemed more attractive than you. Girls were sure another species by the looks of it, but nevertheless he watched as you angrily came up with reasons why the others were so much better than you.

“Well,” He began, watching as you finally finished your rant, “If its any consolation, I think you’re the prettiest in the village.”

You turned pink as you processed his words, turning you back on him. There was no way that he could mean that. He was probably going to make fun of you.

“And?”

He raised an eyebrow, “And what?”

“Isn’t there some punchline where you make fun of me?” You asked, looking back at him, “This is the part where you roast me or tell me something mean.”

He blinked twice. “I was trying to be nice.”

“Oh.” You said simply, “Um, thank you?”

The awkward silence that followed after was deafening as you looked away again and blinked a few times. There had to be something wrong in the simulation. There was no way that the 7th village hottie thought you were cute.

You felt a hand pat your head as you looked up to meet lavender eyes, “Don’t think too much, you’ll break a fuse, ya know?”

“Uh, right.”

He smiled at your meek form, “Let’s get going. We don’t want to be late.”

You could hardly remember what you were going to be late for, but as you watched Neji’s retreating form you felt your heart speed up slightly. Naruto’s praise had not had this effect on you as Neji had and the redness of your cheeks were evidence of that.

You stood up and quickly raced over to him, trailing behind him as you observed the back of his head. You couldn’t help but notice the height difference between the two of you and how his body had matured and oh lordy, you just remembered his washboard abs.

You looked at him in a new light and for once you just couldn’t think of something to say to fill the silence that had enveloped the two of you in its grasp.

Since when had Neji changed?


End file.
